Health threatening airborne pollutants may be subdivided into three groups; (a) airborne pathogens comprising any organism that causes disease that spreads throughout the environment via the air; (b) airborne allergens comprising any substance that, when ingested, inhaled, or touched, causes an allergic reaction and, (c) airborne volatile organic compounds (VOC) comprising any product that is designed to be sprayed at high pressure in the form of tiny particles that remain suspended in the air. The last category includes many cleaning chemicals, hair spray, various types of primer, and fuels such as gasoline and kerosene, as well as other household, beauty, or hobby products. Some fabrics, particularly those recently manufactured, also contribute to indoor airborne VOCs when they outgas, or leak out chemicals in gaseous form, over time.
Airborne pollutants can build up significantly in indoor environments with the result that the air that we breathe may become contaminated. Considering that on average humans spend approximately 90% of their time in an indoor environment, it will be appreciated that the removal of pollutants from indoor air is of importance to reduce allergies and prevent infection transmission, such as sick building syndrome.
Existing state of the art technologies for the control of airborne pathogens can be categorized as: (a) airborne trapping systems or filters, (b) airborne inactivation systems and, (c) some combination of the above.
Existing airborne inactivation technologies also include those that make use of chemicals, UV radiation and plasma discharge by-products.
Examples of chemical inactivation include the use of antimicrobial vaporizers, typically ozone or hydrogen peroxide. While these systems are effective, they are also disruptive, requiring the evacuation of indoor space to be treated and therefore are not suitable for use under normal living circumstances.
Alternative inventions for the purification of air comprise the use of ultra violet light (UV) emission to kill airborne bacteria. For example, international publication No. WO 2003/092751, describes a device in which a fluid (e.g. air) is passed through an array of UV lamps. It is appreciated that in this solution the one and only inactivation mechanism is via UV radiation.
Prior art also includes the use of plasma radicals for sterilisation of air filter medium; see for example US patent publication No. 2004/0184972 A1. In this prior art document, it is proposed that an upstream plasma discharge can generate active radicals which flow upstream to a medium filter and kill any bacteria or virus trapped by the filter.
In such systems which rely on plasma discharge, the design and configuration of the plasma generator are of particular importance. The teachings disclosed in the present document offers a viable coil assembly for plasma generation which can be used for air disinfection and pollution control.